Rise to Power
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: basically baby harry uses accidental magic to absorb tom riddle's abilities, magic, knowledge and a few strong memories. After that he starts helping werewolves, vampires and other 'Dark' beings and creatures get jobs and homes. He begins to change the wizarding world!
1. Chapter 1

Baby Harry cried out in sorrow that Ugly Snake Man killed Mother. Mother cared for him and he hated the fact that Mother's inner self was gone. Looking up, Baby Harrysaw that the same thing that killed Mother was coming for him. Using accidentalmagic, Baby Harry stole all of Ugly's knowledge, letting him know lots of things. Baby Harry pointed at Tom Riddle, as he now knew he was called, and mentally cried, /Avada Kedavra!/

The wizard knew that his plans had just gone down hill when the entire original piece if his soul was erased from the cycle of reincarnation. Baby Harry knew very much was changed when he dodged the spell and formed a protective force field. Looking around,he suddenly saw a memory of the late Tom Riddle and became angry towards the cause of the man's darkness. Pity swelled from within Harry's heart for the man that was truly Tom Riddle: a man named Albus Dumbledore had cast the Imperius curse on Tom when he was a boy.

Harry stood on his little legs. /I, Harry James Potter, claim the title of Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter and all that comes with it by right of blood. So mote it be, by the power of three times three, I invoke the ancient magics of my family./ Harry watched as the Lord Rings for the family appeared on his right hand on separate fingers.

Harry was surprised that seven house elves appeared before him bowing low. /If you are bound to another person or house I want those bindings removed so that I may bond with you properly./ The house elves obeyed him wisely, not knowing that he had also stolen most of Tom's magic reserves. /As Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter I accept thee into my service. As the first bond was made to continue your existence in this world of life, so do I reaffirm your bond of service for magic and magic for service. Do you too accept this bond and reaffirm the oaths your ancestors spoke to mine own?/

The seven house elves quickly responded, "We's do." Each elf glowed a bright gold for a moment, showing the strength of their newly reformed and reforged connection.

Harry, sensing that someone was in the house, quickly ordered, /Take me to Potter Manner so that I may hide from the world and those who would harm me./ The oldest elf quickly grabbed him and took him to the manor followed by the rest just as Sirius ran into the room.

Harry looked around the room he was in and realized that it was the Master bedroom. He looked around the room some more before giving a few words to his elves. /You who grabbed me fastest shall be my secretary as well as the head elf. The rest of you are dismissed to clean and decorate the house as you see fit, my friends./

Harry smiled at the happy faces coming from all of the elves as all but one disappeared._First I need to get into contact with Gringotts and schedule a private meeting with the Potter accountant and the goblin lord. From there afterward I shall study many light and grey books to practice after getting blood tested inheritance results. Since I am the lord of a house I know that I am emancipated by Wizarding law. I'll need formal clothing though..._

/My dear elf friend, may I please have your name?/ The elderly house elf blushed at receiving the title of 'friend' since most wizards didn't bother to speak with them as companions.

She gently placed Harry on the big bed as she curtsied using her pillowcase dress. "Flippy's name is Flippy, Master Potter. Flippy asks that Flippy and other elves be allowed to place Master Potter in a crib to protect him from falling off the bed. Flippy remembers when Master Potter was younger and liked to climb on things and is worried that Master Potter might hurt himself by accident. Flippy only asks since Flippy cares about Lord Potter and wishes that Lord Potter be safe. Flippy will punish herself if Master disapproves of Flippy's idea." Flippy had been wringing her hands in a worried fashion since she made the suggestion and - unknowingly - warmed Harry's heart at the care she gave to him.

/Flippy... I ask that you feel free to bring about anything that you feel might help me, keep me safe, or benefit me or the other house elves./ Harry smiled as Flippy's eyes twinkled with glee. /However, I require that you learn how to write in calligraphy as soon as possible since the pen is too big for me to write with properly. I will sign all documents myself though, just so they are authentic. I also ask that you find a muggle 'calligraphy pen' that my mother had at Godric's Hollow or at the store known as 'Hobby Lobby' where I remember hearing Mother say she bought them at. Just don't go to Godric's Hollow for the next day so that my disappearance may become low key./ Flippy looked startled before realizing that he had just given Flippy a high privilege that was only given to muggle slaves.

Harry was gently yet firmly hugged by the half bawling house elf. "Flippy promises to do her best for Young Master Potter since he has honored Flippy, the lowly elf. Flippy will do everything Flippy can to protect Master Potter no matter the cost." Harry returned the hug before he yawned widely. "Oooh! Flippy is sorry for not paying attention to Master enough to prepare him for bed. Flippy will check Master's diaper for him before laying him down to sleep."

Harry nodded and lay back to make it easier for her. He soon found that diapers weren'tcomfortable. /Flippy, please make sure that you spread my order not to punish themselves to the other house elves. Same goes to you too, though. Tell them that if they wish to punish themselves they may abandon their favorite chore for two hours at the most. The reason I say such is because I absorbed part of Voldemort and his memories as well as all of his knowledge. He was often mistreated and I'd hate it if you mistreated yourself, even if you have no choice in who you serve./

Harry was sleepily yawning as he said the last little bit but seemed to be close to falling asleep even as she set him in the middle of the crib. Flippy decided to use the desk in the corner of the room to obey his command to learn calligraphy. She started slowly printing the letters of the alphabet until she had been writing for most of the night. When she looked up next she seen that Harry was watching her. He gave her a proud nod before calling for his house elves again.

/Potter Elves! I know that most pure-bloods mistreat house elves and other creatures who are considered dark but I will follow my parents' footsteps and treat you as equals. I know that most manors have many rooms, much land, and dungeons bellow them. As such I ask that two of you go around looking for such creatures, and if they are sick, ill,impoverished, or unable to support themselves, to invite them here after making sure they have sworn themselves to secrecy about who lives here, based on whether they have the permission person spoken of./ The group of house elves grew awed at Harry's most basic plan for the manor. Now they knew that he was worth following even to the ends of the Earth.

Harry, noticing the look of fierce loyalty on their faces, knew he had made a sound plan. /Not only that but I also want you all to have Flippy write a list of things that we will need the money for, such as extra side buildings, stables, house expansion, supplies for such projects and other things. By telling Flippy what you think we should do for other creatures you will also be helping me while making sure Flippy has plenty of practice writing in calligraphy. Also, I want one elf to sleep during the day so that he or she may tend to me at night when Flippy sleeps. But for now I have made an accident in my diapers and am hungry./ Flippy quickly changed his diaper while another elf prepared and brought him baby food, apple sauce in a jar. /Thank you, friends. May I have your names?/

The house elf who brought him his food that Flippy was now feeding him stepped forward. "Loopy's name is Loopy, Loopy brought Master Potter food. Bonky is the elfsy in pillowcase dress with embroidery, Bonky tends to the grounds. Dinky is the elfsy in old rags sewn together, Dinky mostly cleans but Dinky is very good at decorating for events. Griffy is the elfsy wearing old sewn towel, Griffy is good at handling other creatures, Loopy suggests that Griffy is given permission to befriend hippogriff herd and other creatures who livesy behind manor. Poppy is the elfsy who wears old embroidery towel, Poppy is good at many things including sewing. Last elfsy doesn't have a name yet, she was born soon after Master Potter's parent's parents died, she has beens learning well."

Harry motioned for the nameless elf to step forward. Scrutinizing her made Harry realize that she seemed to be a sweet young lady, he knew what he would name her. /Little elf, I want your opinion on the name Honey. You seem to act a little bashful and seem eager to please and that makes me think that you will be a sweet young lady. And since honey is often sweet I thought it might fit you./

Honey quickly blushed as she seemed thoughtful, "Honey will be called Honey since Master Potter thought of a nice name that fits Honey well. Honey wishes to express Honey's gratitude to Master Potter..." Harry smiled knowing from the other house elves bobbing heads that it was a suitable name for her.

/Honey, you may give me a hug if you so wish it./ Honey gently hugged him before stepping back into line. /Miss Poppy, I want to ask you to make uniforms for the elves and a nice suit for me to wear to Gringotts come next month. But for now focus on the uniforms and other chores since I might grow a little bit, in three weeks time you may measure me to start making the outfit. Next, I need things brought out of storage to decorate the manor. Dinky will be in charge of this task. I want Honey to start looking for the dark, abandoned, or abused creatures and beings to bring here as a refuge. Make sure to tell them that I will pay them to help out around the grounds if there ever comes a need and that I'll welcome their family if they are also in need. I also want them to know that by being my guests they are allowed in any room except the Master bedroom and the Head-of-Family's office where both Flippy and I will work. Tell them that if they wish for something to do to summon a house elf and request anything they might need./

Harry turned thoughtful before continuing. /I also want the guests to know that they may organize charities that I will begin to fund as long as they benefit dark, abandoned, mistreated or abused beings and creatures like themselves or others that are welcome here. I also want to start a program where we will buy more house elves to make things such as Poppy's sewn clothes and other things to sell and benefit rescued, abused, mistreated, and abandoned house elves. And I want to give each of you permission to gather any objects that you consider evil by intention and to sell them to dark families such as the Malfoy and the Lestrange. All of you except for Flippy and Honey are dismissed to do as you see fit./ All but two of the house elves disappeared, leaving Harry slightly lonely.

/Miss Honey, will you and Miss Flippy please help me with something?/ They both nodded and came closer. Honey was blushing again. /Miss Honey, I want you to find squibs and pay them to live here acting on my orders. If you are able to have five or more squibs move in I will be grateful. The reason I want squibs to live here is to helpthem become figures that the public sees. Tell them that I will pay them to live here, pay others to teach them potions - which is one of the magical studies that squibs canutilize - and that I will pay them to help with any charities that anyone else living here comes up with. Do either of you have anything else to say or add about this topic?/

Flippy raised her hand causing Harry to focus on her. "Flippy thinks we might be able to teach them to care for a few creatures who are friendly. It might allow those who are disappointed at themselves to become proud again. Flippy has been told that squibs start hating magicals sometimes since they are jealous of their magic."

/Thank you, Flippy! That is a good thought. We will have a Care of Magical Creatures teacher and a Potions master come teach them. Flippy, I want you to write my following words down over and over until it is properly written./

_/Dear Severus Snape,_

_I was at Godric's Hollow the day that our beloved Lily Evans died and wanted to tell you that I offer sanctuary for you here at Potter Manor. I cannot tell you who I am until you have sworn not to reveal such to Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, nor the Ministry. In fact I am related to both Lily and the obnoxious Potter man. I offer you sanctuary on behalf of Harry James Evans, who should have been your son, and on behalf of Dearest Lily._

_I know that Lily would have forgiven you and that Potter had often thought about apologizing for his barbaric behavior towards you in your youth. In fact I often heard them agree to invite you to Harry's birthday, even though they knew that you hate Potter. There have also been times that the brash Potter wrote a rough draft to send to you before speaking of it with me and placing the letter in the cabinet of the laundry room pantry in Godric's Hollow._

_I ask that you think about forgiving my brash relative who did as you couldn't and died trying to protect the woman we both still love dearly. I will also pay you to teach a handful of people potions since they were unable to attend Hogwarts during theirschool years. I will also pay you to make Wolfsbane Potion for those that I plan to give sanctuary to so that they don't attack others._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_PS. This letter was written by my house elf since I am unable to write at my age./_

Harry looked at Flippy who had used a magic green quill to write it down. The house elf took the quill once it was done writing and placed it on another paper. /Good thinking, Flippy. Take off the 'PS' for me before sending it. Next we should have Honey deliver it to him and await a reply or an oath that will prevent him from telling others. Loopy./The cooking elf appeared in a nice uniform that was simple and had his name stitched into it. /Nice uniform, I want you to go to the main building of the Daily Prophet and tell them these exact words, 'My master wants to buy one of your old printing machines so that he may make bimonthly papers that advertise for his plans to help those in need. He wants to know a price for one that still works fine but is out-dated.' Loopy... Make sure you don't mention who I am nor anything other than me being a lord of a almost lost line. Please feel free to leave now./

Loopy quickly spoke, "So Master Harry wants Loopy to say the following... 'Loopy's Master Le Fay wants to buy one of yousies old printing machines that are out-dated but still work. Master needs the price quickly so that he may start advertisies his plans to help those in need and abused and mistreated and abandoned.' Is Loopy right Master Potter?" Harry used his magic to bring Loopy closer before hugging him.

/Well I think that you are smart to reaffirm what should be said. Thank you, Loopy. Now you may leave to tell them and when arriving back go to the vault within the house and pull out the payment. Oh, and go back with help to bring it here./ Loopy nodded happily with light embarrassment at being praised in such a manner before he popped away. /Honey, will you please take the letter for Severus Snape to him for me?/

Honey quickly grabbed the letter and bowed before popping away as well. Harry looked around the room and decided as a fifteen month old that he would practice his letters while Flippy wrote down the list of needed materials that the elves who are still here have planned. /Flippy, will you please bring me a quill, ink pot, and parchment so that I may practice writing? After that I want you to go around the house and property and ask the house elves to tell you their list of plans so that you may practice your calligraphy./

After Flippy had rushed to give him the writing supplies, Severus Snape and Honey appeared in the room. Harry scrutinized Sev as Sev studied him for any sign of wounds. /Hello, Harry, I'm uncle Sev. Do you know who the head of... the potter house.../

Harry realized that his ring was still on his hand and cleared his throat and mentally spoke to the man. /Good evening, Mister Snape, I assume that you are doing well?/ Harry waited for Snape to come back to himself before he told him what happened with an oath. /I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my life and magic that I absorbed the Dark Lord's knowledge upon his death and that I am not the next Dark Lord unless unwillingly becoming such. So mote it be./

Harry glowed gold before he cast a wandless spell, /Lumos. See?/ Upon seeing the bright light between them Sev relaxed. Harry stopped the spell before continuing. /Do you wish to accept my proposition, Mister Snape? Or may I call you as my mother did when only the house elves and ourselves are together, Sev?/

Sev seemed to still be shocked so Harry decided to let him ask questions. /If you are curious then you should ask questions, Snape./ Sev seemed to take this as permission to thoroughly question him.

Sev collected himself before he started pitching questions at Harry. "How are you able to communicate without training? Or breaking my barriers?"

Harry quickly answered, /I absorbed Voldemort's abilities, skills, knowledge, and a few memories. In turn I decided to send my thoughts against the edge of a person's mind thus allowing me to 'talk' to others. I would never read the mind of another without reason or permission./

"What memories did you get from Voldemort?"

/Only his strongest ones of internal regret or cherished accomplishments. If you want them in detail you must keep your occlumency shields up at all times. If you don't believe me I'll give an oath that my words are true./

"Give the oath."

/I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my life and magic that I shall tell Severus Snape the truth of what we say today. I also swear that I have not lied to Severus Snape about anything thus far today. So mote it be by the power of three. Lumos./ Sev relaxed at the sight of the light between them.

"Tell me the details of the one you consider most important."

/The day that Tom Riddle let the basilisk loose, by accident, I might add, he ran to Dumbledore and told him in the transfiguration office. While listening Dumbledore grew a strange smile that seemed more like a haughty smirk. When Tom looked up with tears in his eyes, Dumbledore cast the Imperius Curse upon Tom and he was forced to become the Dark Lord./

Sev froze now, knowing why he shouldn't tell. The only problem was that he couldn't believe it. /Lapifors/ soon a rabbit was hopping around the room. Snape finally accepted Harry and tears formed in his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Sev seemed to be ready to cry until he shakily walked forward and hugged Harry, who in turn hugged him back. "Thank God, you're safe. I thought I had lost everything that was my connection to Lily when Dumbledore said that you were missing. Please try not to scare me like that again, Lord Potter." They sat there hugging each other for a long while before Harry suddenly yawned.

/Ugh, why do babies have to take so many naps?!/ Harry yawned again as Sev placed him in the crib that Flippy had provided the night before. /Sev, will you tell my house elf named Griffy is that he is allowed to tend to the creatures behind the manor?/ Harry muttered those words but seemed to be too sleepy to do much when he suddenly realized he had absorbed the knowledge Sev had on potions and promptly fell asleep.

Snape looked at Harry and realized that he had to take care of him very well or the war might be lost. Snape turned to the house elf who appeared next and stared, "Well, tell me what you came to bother Lord Potter about, and I will tell him as soon as he wakes up. Until then, I will do my best to act in his stead."

The house elf glared at Sev until Flippy bopped his head. "Loopy, Flippy shall now introduce you to the Second Master Snape. Flippy believes all house elfsy under Potter should listen to him until ordered not to. If Loopy does not trust Master Snape then Flippy will kindly ask for an oath not to harm Master Potter and to help him." Snape raised an eyebrow at being called 'Master Snape' and realized that they respected Harry for some reason.

"Excuse me." They both looked at him as he raised his wand, tip pointed up. "I, Severus Snape, half-blood of the Prince line, swear upon my magic and my life to do everything I can to assist the young Lord Harry James Potter in completing his goals. So mote it be, by the power of three. Lumos." Both house elves nodded after seeing the light on the tip of his wand glowing brightly.

"Master Snape, Loopy has bought the Wizarding printer as requested of him. All Loopy knows about Master Potter's goals is that he plans on giving refuge to 'Dark,abandoned, mistreated, and abused beings and creatures.' Master Harry also told us of his plans to start charities for such beings, people and creatures. He also wants to teach squibs Potions and Care of Magical Creatures." Snape nodded as he began planing the rescue of the being rather quickly with the help of the two house elves.

.-.

Snape and the house elves had been talking for two hours when Snape thought he had a plan to hire squibs and a plan to help beings well thought out. "All we need to do now is finalize a few things on some of these plans with Harry." Looking over he saw that Harry was awake and listening to him. "Good afternoon, Lord Potter. We have been discussing your plans to help beings and creatures as well as your plans to hire squibs to live here."

Harry nodded before wandlessly summoning the papers they had on the plans. /Hn, Uhmn, hm?/ Harry looked surprised for a second before raising his head to look at them. /Thank you, Snape for thinking of asking Remus Lupin to spread the word. Thatwould help the process very much. As for the idea of a silver barred cage that has room for them to romp in during the full moon... It is a good idea, but we will have to thinly coat it to prevent them from getting infections, rashes or any other reaction to the silver. But we should start stocking up on Wolfsbane potions that I'll pay you to make. Plus we shall ward part of the grounds to place them to sleep if they come too close to any humans, vampires or other humanoid creatures./

/The plans to own a seventy acre radius made into a square that lies around the manor is a good one. It will make sure that everyone has plenty of room. And naming it the Grim Foundation seems to fit. Also, if we are able to, it would be good to teach squibs Arithmancy and Runes. Please be asking around to see if there is anyone who knowsthe material that will teach them both subjects./ Snape nodded knowing it was a reasonable task.

/However, I need a way to get a Goblin Manager here early next week if possible. Also, since Gringotts is known for keeping up with the Lord rings tell them that 'Lord Potter, who wears the ring, wishes to speak to a goblin manager based on business and the whereabouts of HJP.' If they don't understand what is meant by that do anything you can to either get a portkey into Gringotts or a portkey that allows a group of Gringotts employees to come here, preferably goblin employees./ Snape seemed surprised but refused to acknowledge it.

/If I need any more plans I'll come to you about it, but for now we should try to build an orphanage to deal with squibs and one to deal with wizards and muggleborn. If Hogwarts had not sent _Him_ back to _His _orphanage, then I doubt that there ever would have been a Dark Lord. He was often separated from the other orphans due to his abilities and he was lonely, mistreated, and abused by the other children until he learned to wandlessly control his abilities./ Snape stilled alerting Harry to the fact the he now knew that he held Voldemort's memories.

Harry suddenly remembered that Voldemort could remove a Dark Mark if he so wished. /Let me see your Dark Mark to see if I can remove it./

Sev warily extended his arm as if expecting a dark spell. _/$$$Leave. __Leave __the skin unmarked and do not return.$$$/_ Sev stiffened before he jerked his arm away in pain. He was soon grasping his forearm, panting and gasping, as the mark left upon the orders of a parselmouth. After Sev stilled he fearfully glanced at his forearm only to realize that he was free. Sev grabbed Harry in a hug as he started sobbing over his new found freedom. They sat like that for several hours just holding each other.

/Sev... We need to eat.../ Harry heard him mumble and realized that he had fallen asleep. Harry gently shook Sev's shoulder causing the man to awaken and look up at him. /We need to eat now. Loopy is undoubtedly waiting for us to call him./

After Harry said his name, Loopy appeared with more solid food, macaroni salad, for him and a full meal for Sev. The two wizards thanked the house elf before eating silently. This time Flippy was guiding Harry in learning to eat by himself. It was going quite well. Harry only dropped two macaroni noodles during the entire meal. Harry knew that Sev needed time to think about what Harry had done for him, so he quietly told Flippy to arrange any room of his choice. What Harry didn't realize was that Snape meant to guard him as his parents would have if they were still alive. He didn't realize that Snape planned to sleep in the same room as him, to be a loyal follower of his, and to help him learn everything he could.

"Master Snape..." Snape looked at the house elf, realizing she had news from Harry,who was practicing his letters on the other side of his room. "Young Master Harry has ordered that a room is to be prepared for you here at the manor. You have been given permission to access all of the rooms within this manor as well as anything within. Therefore you may chose any room." Snape looked at Harry and knew that he might be upset if he stayed in the same room.

"I want to protect Harry... Dumbledore might find him here and force him to live elsewhere. Do you think I'll be allowed to have a small bed in this room until he gets physically older?" Flippy nodded as she started bouncing up and down. Flippy disappeared and returned a moment later with a half bed for Snape to sleep in. "Thank you, Flippy..."

Flippy nodded and looked Sev in the eye. "Master Harry might need help with his letters. Will you help him?" Snape nodded and stood to walk over to him.

Snape watched as Harry made careful swipes, twists, and lines with a muggle calligraphy pen similar to the ones Lily used at school. He knew that he would have to talk to him sometime and that he could trust him. He seemed to be more like Lily than his father even though he looked more like his father. Snape desperately wished that he had been his father, he had loved Lily more than everyone else he knew. Snape realized that Harry was looking at him softly.

/You can still act as my father, Sev./ Snape froze as he realized that Harry had read his mind without looking him in the eye. /Sorry, Sev. You looked like you were about to cry and it was breaking my heart./


	2. Chapter 2

Five days had passed since Harry and Snape had started living at the manor, and five days had passed since the law had started imprisoning Death Eaters. Five days since the Ministry of Magic had started a country-wide search for Harry or Harrison James Potter. Only the goblins had thought to look for him at Potter Manor seeing that their wards that had been placed clearly showed that someone was living there. However, since the goblins had no rights they decided not to tell unless someone who wasn't a Potter was trying to raise him differently than his parents would have. So that is why, on this fifth day since the Dark Lord's downfall, Harry became alert, waking instantly from his nap.

Harry decided to lead them to his room by creating barriers in the house where they would have to follow the path to his bed room. Snape was watching Harry and he noticed the flare of his magic. Since the manor was built on a ley line, one of the most powerful sources of magic, the wards wouldn't fall until Harry canceled them. The goblins he felt seemed to have felt his magic and quickly tracked him down.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Snape didn't notice the goblins outside the door listening in on their conversation.

Harry giggled giddily, "Hawy sees a gob'in ou' da dor!" Hearing those words, the goblins walked in pointing their weapons at Snape since they thought he was a Death Eater. "Weave Daddy awone!"

The goblins paused since they had thought that James was his father. They froze up when they saw the Potter Lord ring on Harry's finger. "Oops." /I guess I better stop the act. I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my life and magic that I used accidental magic to steal all of Tom Riddle's knowledge. I also swear that I shall not become the next Dark Lord nor another truly Dark wizard unless forced to by someone over-riding my free will. So mote it be by the power of three. Lumos./

A female goblin stepped forward after they confirmed that it had been Harry who cast the spell."Hello, Lord Potter. I am Nargol. I am a skilled legilimens and goblin warrior who along with my kinsmen decided to see who had taken up residence here. May I confirm what you have said?"

Harry gently nodded once before he lowered his shields, causing some of his magic to leak out and allowing the woman to enter his mind. When he nodded, she dived deep looking at every hidden crevice that would show it as an illusion. She found the memories that showed Tom Riddle being forced into the title of a dark lord against his will. She saw even more memories that showed what they had been planning recently. She didn't know she was cursing in Gobbledygook until Vulug, a male goblin, tapped her on her shoulder, causing her magic to lash out in instinct. After she hit Vulug she came back to her senses, growling and cursing at Dumbledore to the high heavens.

"_/Vulug, I apologize. Seeing Dumbledore cast _an _unforgivable upon an _innocent, _causing him to become the next Dark __L_ord, _enrages me. What the wizardling has told us is true. Not only that but Dumbledore just wanted more _fame!\\" The other five goblins began to rage at Dumbledore as well. Nargol turned back to Harry, "Lord Potter, for your troubles we will gift you the Gaunt Vaults and Albus Dumbledore's Vaults along with any other vaults that either Tom or Dumbledore owned, even if unknowingly. In two days' time I hope that someone from the bank will come to help you with your admirable goals. For now we will leave by the floo."

Harry stood up in his crib. /Wait, I must thank you for warning your people of Dumbledore's intentions. Feel free to take one thing each from the Potter Treasure Vaults./ The goblinsnodded before leaving to the floo to return to Gringotts.

They left Snape with Harry after shooting him warning glances, as if he would harm him. /Poppy./ the house elf appeared in her uniform. She wore a royal purple tee-shirt and pants with a sky blue vest. The outfit had grey buttons for the vest and cuffs.

/Hello, friend. I have a few guests coming in two days. Will you please design me a few baby outfits fitting of the station of Lord Potter? I also want my hair fixed if possible. Will you fix my hair the morning of the second day from now, my friend?/ Poppy seemed excited to be allowed to play dress up with Harry. She hugged him before disappearing with a pop to make plans.

"Harry...?" He turned to Snape's questioning eyes, noticing the deeply hidden confusion, before he realized he had spoken only to Poppy.

Harry smiled before responding./Apparently she likes to play dress up and since I asked her to make me an outfit and fix my hair in two days for when the goblins arrive, she grew very excited./

Snape nodded in understanding. The house elves were very loyal to Harry and always seemed happy to do things for him. It was understandable if one were to compare how most pure-bloods treated their elves, slaves, and servants and having a master who cherished each of them instead. Harry often called the house elves his friends, not because he wanted to use them but because he didn't want them to hurt like Tom Riddle had. Like himself, Tom had grown up without friends, and because of that fact Harry could relate to both Snape and the House elf majority. He knew that Harry truly cared for everyone he met.

Harry was one of the most loving people he had ever met.

/Snape?/ Harry looked up at him with questioning eyes that were full of worry. Snape shook his head before bringing Harry some more parchment and his muggle calligraphy pen for him to practice writing with.

.-.

Harry had patiently gathered his thoughts and used a Auto-Quill to write down his ideas for helping Dark creatures with finding jobs and homes, and with planning to expand their rights. Snape, Flippy, and the other house elves had pitched in their ideas as well. Snape had offered to write a rough draft of their plans to be accessed by one of the goblins who had mailed them the day before with an owl explaining that they would visit him in his home.

Meanwhile, Harry knew that the goblins more than likely had plans that they now had to skip due to their jobs. Harry had called Honey back to the manor and asked her to search the place for weapons to be gifted to the goblins for their time being wasted by him. The goblins would be welcomed at his home or there would be hell to pay for anyone who refused to treat them fairly.

.-.

Harry was dressed in a muggle styled 'baby' suit with a small bow sticking to the front of his collar to make it seem as if he was wearing a bow tie. Somehow Poppy was able to tame his unruly hair for the day and they moved to the entrance hall with Flippy holding him, Snape holding the files he arranged, and two house elves standing beside a trunk that was filled with armor and weapons that they had found in the manor. However, Loopy and Honey were preparing snacks for the goblins, Harry, and Snape.

The fireplace suddenly burned green as a goblin stepped out grumpily. /Greetings, Mister Goblin. I am Harry James Potter. Welcome to Potter Manor. Please introduce yourself./

The goblin stepped forward, allowing another goblin to follow as he introduced himself. "My name is Xago." Three more goblins stepped out, two of them Nargol and Vulug. "Thegoblin to my left is Sildud and the goblin to my right is Burguk. We are the ones who will be doing business with you, as Ragnok, the Goblin Director, has seen it fit to upgrade your wards with your permission. He has always hated Dumbledore just as we have."

Harry nodded politely before waving at Nargol and Vulug. /Hello, Nargol, Vulug. I hope I didn't get you into trouble with anyone, seeing as goblins value privacy. Have you been well?/ The entire group of goblins were barely hiding shock at someone remembering the name of one of their kin.

Once Nargol recovered from her shock, she warily responded, "Please forgive me, Lord Potter, never has a goblin even hoped to be remembered by their name. I find that my respect for you has once again grown. I was not punished harshly since the other goblins mentioned hearing you give me permission. I am doing well; I am grateful that you asked."

Harry nodded. /But you were still punished, so I should be asking for forgiveness. I have a trunk with what weapons and armors we could find here. Feel free to have first pick of what is within. Each of you may receive two weapons and any armor from within. However, the rest I ask to be given to Lord Ragnok as thanks for his consideration for my well being./ The goblins' eyes softened. /I thought that some of you might have had other plans and decided to offer these as a peace gift after considering that your people have always been Noble Warriors at heart. Now I have had my friends prepare us a few snacks since I thought that you might have woken early to get here. I know I woke up early today, and I tried to be nice considering the memories of abuse I have from Tom.../

The goblins nodded silently since they had been informed of Harry absorbing parts of Tom Riddle's mind and power. Flippy led the goblins into the formal sitting room where two house elves were artfully arranging the snacks. Flippy paused and waited for them to finish decorating before she cleared her throat. They looked at Harry, Flippy, and Snape before noticing the goblins. They conjured stairs for the goblins to use to reach the couch and the coffee table with more ease than they would have had on their own. The stairs were the same ones the house elves used to reach high places while cleaning, and since they were nearly the same height as the goblins it would be the right size.

There was mostly goblin food, since Loopy had the mind to ask the goblin cooks at Gringotts for some well known goblin recipes after explaining that he was an elf who wished to cook for a few goblins coming to visit, and they had copied a few recipe cards and given them to him, expecting them to be burned soon after. They weren't burned.

/Loopy had visited Gringotts and asked a few of your cooks to give him some recipes to cook for today, and I thought it was a wonderful idea. I had told him to prepare snacks for you and he went beyond standard protocol./ They were surprised when Harry took a small piece of the horse-heart meat pie and ate it. /It is safe./

The goblins looked at each other before Xago decided to ask, "Lord Potter, may I ask who taught you goblin etiquette?"

Harry innocently looked at a book on a coffee table in the corner of the room. /Tom had studied Gobbledygook a little and from what he knew I was able to read a book I found in the manor, although quite slowly./ Xago was satisfied and ate a piece of of the horse-heart meat pie and nodded with agreement of it being safe.

The rest of the goblins decided to try some and each grabbed a different treat as Snape nervously shuffled the papers. Once Snape had found the paper with the plan to help werewolves, vampires and other 'Dark' creatures and beings, he pulled it out and placed it on top of his files. He remembered Harry telling him to wait until everyone had a snack before starting business. Looking at Harry, he saw him subtly motion to a few donuts for him to eat one. He looked at the goblins before realizing that they were waiting for him to eat one.

"My apologies, I didn't know we would be acting on goblin etiquette or I might have studied for today. Please forgive me, if you must I will not be angry if you tell me what I should do." Xago grinned wolfishly since that was their equivalent to saying that the person needed training in etiquette.

Harry giggled before he could stop himself, /You just gave them permission to train you in etiquette, Snape!/ He continued his bright giggling as Snape paled slightly before groaning.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even help you, Potter." Snape grumbled under his breath as he felt his doom factor rise. "...You heard me... Didn't you?" The goblins grinned devilishly as Sildud and Burgok looked at each other.

/May I ask that you wait for scheduling Snape's lessons until after we are finished here? I do have business propositions to be discussed after all./ All three goblins looked at the papers that Snape held as he willingly gave them the papers.

Harry soon found that goblins were almost as easy to excite as house elves when they began discussing the plans between themselves. Harry patiently waited for them to speak English while Snape grew more nervous. Xago turned to look at Harry with a grim respect in his eyes. "I realize that these plans may dampen the reputation of the Potter line. I also know of your 'Uncle Moony' who is a werewolf. These plans will cost plenty, but since you gained the vault of Dumbledore, I find that it is a wise decision. I know for sure that you have gained the respect of us goblins who are here. Please allow us to use the most advanced heritage potion in every known market to see if our thoughts are true, Lord Potter."

Harry being curious to what he meant nodded before they pulled out a potion the color of a green diamond. "This potion is to be drunk, and after twenty seconds we will slice the pad of your thumb with a healing ceremonial blade. After we have ten drops of your blood on our enchanted parchment, it will tell us what vaults you own, what skills you would beadept in, and what some call 'special abilities'. One such special ability is Tom's ability to speak with snakes. I expect it to have many skills listed since you seem adept in many areas already due to having Tom's knowledge."

Harry reached for the potion and looked at Xago to see if he was ready with a timer. Xago nodded and Harry pinched his nose as he began to drink the potion. After drinking it all, he shuddered with nausea. He lifted his thumb and waited for them to cut his it as he tried not to throw up. Suddenly he felt better, and he realized that it was a side-effect of the potion. Looking at the goblins, he realized he had somehow passed another test.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter. You are one of the few who have not thrown up while taking this potion. Most of even our own people refuse to take the potion since so few can stomach it. We will be back tomorrow with the results at ten thirty in the morning. It takes just over twelve hours for the potion to settle into the paper unless the person taking it is exceptionally powerful. You might be considered such and since we will need time to gather the Vault Scrolls to your vaults, we will wait a little over twice the amount of time." Harry nodded as he yawned.

Harry blinked before he came up with an idea. /Mister Xago?/ Xago looked at Harry waiting for his question. /If I may I would like to pay for an inheritance test for Mister Severus Snape, my friend in need of etiquette training. Just not as bad as-/

Snape cleared his throat and sent a chastising look at Harry. "I don't believe I have an inheritance-"

This time it was Nargol who interrupted from the doorway. "SEVERUS SNAPE!" Snape flinched quickly in fear which was noticed by all. "If you dare to lie about the Prince inheritance being yours then I will curse you badly for betraying Harry's trust!"

Snape settled down after coming back to himself. "I do not mean to lie to anyone. My mother was disowned by-"

Nargol raised her hand to stop his words. "Yes, your mother was disowned, but since you were already born without them knowing of you and before her abandonment, you are still their heir." Snape's eyes widened in shock. Snape fainted before the goblins could continue, and Harry was barely able to catch him with his magic. "Rennervate!"

Snape jumped up and hit his head on the coffee table, startling Harry into dropping him onto the floor. "Oops, Awwy is sowwy, Daddy." Snape just groaned as he sat up and looked around before spotting an amused Nargol and company.

"I'll take the closest thing to accurate you have on you." Snape said before paling. They had another of the exact same one they gave to Harry.

/Snape, just focus on breathing and not throwing up and you should be fine with them handling the rest of your blood testing./ Snape warily nodded and drank the potion quickly.

Snape's face slowly turned a red, then purple, then blue, and slowly green. When he was almost yellow they cut the pad of his thumb as his stomach rumbled ominously as if it was warning them that he might throw up. Harry watched as the greenish-yellow tint of Sev's face slowly went back to a flushed pink that showed his discomfort. The paper had gathered ten drops of Sev's blood and the goblins, seeing that he didn't seem better, grabbed another potion from their bag labeled 'Stomach Soother' and force fed it to him. After having the stomach soother forced down his throat he came back to his senses.

"Thank goodness it is over... I thought I was going to die..." Harry looked at the goblins to see if this was normal and found them grinning wolfishly again.

"Oh? Well it is a good thing considering we were just planning your etiquette lessons," Nargol replied innocently, although how it seemed innocent was beyond the two wizards. Harry giggled as Snape groaned, _This is going to be fun!_

.-.

The next day Harry was dressed in a more wizard-like suit with a vest instead of a jacket and another bow magically stuck to the collar of the dress shirt. Harry was nervous and no one could tell other than Snape. The goblins had sent a borrowed house elf to him with a letter asking for permission to bring the Potter accountant. Harry said no, he would choose a goblin accountant instead of the human one who had been undoubtedly gifting Dumbledore with his families' money.

He hadn't heard anything back from them since then but he knew how to be patient and wait. At fifteen minutes left before the meeting Harry had decided to have the house elves set up a picnic for them to watch the Hippogriff herd. They would be allowed to feed the Hippogriffs if they wished as well. They were noble, beautiful, and smart creatures after all. The night before a flock of forty owls had flown into his manor with each of them hoping to get his attention. Harry had noticed one of them that was much older and sickly having a note tied to his leg. Harry quickly cried out getting their attention before waving his lord ring at them.

The note had basically said that the owls were his to do with as he pleased since he was Lord Potter. Harry had quickly told his house elves to grab nesting materials and he had mailed the goblin pleading for them to send someone who knew how to care for sick owls. This was the reason that he was nervously waiting: he didn't know what else he could do for the poor owl who had waited so long just to meet him.

Just as it was five minutes 'til their meeting the floo turned green and started spitting out goblins. The first goblin looked like an animal caretaker. /Are you here to treat the owl, Mister Goblin?/ The goblin sneered as if it was obvious before noticing the frantic worry in Harry's eyes. He resigned himself to help and nodded to Harry. /Honey, will you please escort Mister Goblin to the owl and help him treat her if needed. If he needs anything to care for her please get it for him./

Honey rapidly bowed and greeted the goblin, "Hello Mister Goblin, Master Potter has been very worried about the owl ever since it appeared out of nowhere. Honey will do as Mister Goblin say for the sake of Master Potter's mental health. May Honey please have Mister Goblin's name so that Honey may follow Master Potter's Request to be polite to Goblins?"

The goblin hid his surprise of a wizard wishing to be respectful to a goblin like himself behind a sneer. "Baeek is my name, _elf. _Lead me to the owl so that I may treat it." Honey obediently turned and started making her way to the owl as a rather large goblin stepped out of the fire place.

Harry realized that it was important to be polite to the large goblin and lowered his head. /Greetings, Great Goblin, May your enemies' blood rain down./ Snape heard what he said and was confused but followed into the pose Harry was in. Only Nargol, Vulug and Xago were not surprised with them knowing goblin etiquette. Everyone else silently stood in shock before waiting for the big goblin to judge them.

The large goblin laughed merrily. "Greetings, Honorable ones. May your gold mountain up and multiply. I am Ragnok and I find it shocking that there be a human babe who is mature as an adult with the mind of a great leader. I find it even more surprising that there is a wizard who knows the manners that we goblins use. I find that I favor you, Potter. I supposeyou have a place for the meeting in mind."

Harry nudged Snape and they lead them to the picnic where there was plenty of goblin food on the line of picnic tables as well as a few wizard and muggle dishes. /I did not know how long the meeting might last so I had lunch prepared for us if you were to stay that long. I also thought that we might need a break if it does last that long and the house elves are hunting for ferrets to feed the Hippogriffs as an activity for everyone. Hippogriffs are one of my favorite animals, they are smart, noble, and honorable just as you goblins are./ The group of hippogriffs were in the next field over being groomed by Griffy but still seen by the goblins.

The goblins each sat at a table with a few looking at certain dishes. Harry, being the polite boy he is, took a piece of Dog-brain sloppy joe and slathered it on home made bread and ate it as he did the day before. /It is safe./ Ragnok copied Harry with a different food and nodded. This was repeated at each table until they had been to each.

They returned to their own table as every goblin took very small portions to eat before they started. Harry and Snape also took small portions. Soon after they all had eaten something and Ragnok was about to start the meeting.

"Let the primary meeting start now. We will discuss the inheritances of Harry James Potter and Severus Snape. We start with Lord Potter's inheritances." The goblins all had papers and files but only Ragnok and the three from the day before opened theirs and pulled some out. "You, Lord Potter, are the heir to the founders of Hogwarts due to a consistence of belief and honor that the founders followed. You are heir to Potter, Le Fay, Melrose, and Gradwell by blood. You are heir to twelve other houses by default of wills or by being heir to the previous four. You are also heir to a vault spoken of in myths when the wizards speak of it. You were freely willed the Elf Vaults by consistence of will of the last free elf before their fall from grace."

Harry and Snape both barely hid their surprise from the goblins as Ragnok reached into a suit case and pulled out nine rather large scrolls and a dozen medium sized ones and let them merge before handing them to Flippy. /Many thanks to you and your kinsmen, Lord Ragnok. I feel very honored.../ Harry was blushing badly by the time he came back to himself. This caused Flippy to squeal and hug him while the goblins smirked without arrogance.

Harry knew that his house elf meant no harm but he could tell that they were enjoying his dilemma very much. It was only when Snape pulled the house elf away from Harry that the house elf decided that she didn't want the attention of all of the goblins on her and disappeared. The goblins seemed to contemplate something before they continued.

"For Lord Snape, yes I said Lord, he has inherited the Emrys and the Prince fortunes. Your father was from a line of squibs." Ragnok pulled out two more large scrolls with one being almost as large as Harry's scroll and merged them before giving them to Snape. Loopy appeared to take the scroll to the manor vault and disappeared with the scroll.

"Lord Potter, we have a few more shops added to the list that was thought of by your group. Boguv of the Nurgoth clan will go first." A smaller goblin walked up to the big table with a file.

"Greetings, Powerful One, may your gold flow endlessly. My goblin family has been wand makers for hundreds of years, even during the time of Merlin. We have mastered..." the meeting lasted most of the day and Harry had approved many shops and stores. He had learned that the goblins had spells to make muggle devices work, rare magical creature breeding programs, and many garden plants and supplies. Harry had decided to approve of at least one of each shop.

Fantasia, a restaurant

Phoenix Magical Park

The Peaceful Snow Pub

The Red Bottle Perfumery

The Quiet Chariot Garden Center

The Crazy Fairy Electronics

The Small Pen Book Store

The Imaginary Writer Library

The Nutty Potions

The Bright Summer Grocer

The Golden Cat Gift Shop

The Walking Model Hobby Store

The Blushing Shoe Clothing Store

The Antique Feather Apothecary

The Fabulous Flower Trade-post

The Kneeling Mountain Pawn Store

The Elegant Door Pet Store

The Wise Pixy Wand Store

and The Drawing Tribute Florist

/Thank you for coming, Goblin Friends. I hope that you might give me some advice of whom to chose as my account manager some time soon but I am afraid that we have no food left and it is time to eat again. If any of you have anything here on the grounds please let my friends, the house elves, know so that my house elves may help you retrieve everything./ Lord Ragnok politely nodded while Snape barely hid his joy of no lessons in goblin etiquette. /I ask that if any of you visit here that you send me a missive two days in advance so that my elf friends might be able to fix something that you may enjoy eating./

The Goblins chorused, "Yes, Lord Potter!"

/Also, I would like to hire a team to look around these places to destroy the horcruxes that the Dark Lord made./ Harry brought out and handed Ragnok a few maps.

Ragnok however stepped closer to Harry and bowed his head in respect after placing the map in his pocket. He had seen how nice he was to his elves and the goblins. He treated them fairly without judging them harshly for mistakes. If they made mistakes he told them to withhold from their favorite activity. Harry was a very kind person who, each goblin knew, would do everything to help those who helped him or those he favored. The goblins were saddened that Harry would be judged as a Grey wizard even though they knew he was actually the lightest wizard they knew. Harry hadn't finished reading the book on etiquette and lifted his head to look him in the eye.

/My friend, why do you bow to me? I have done nothing special to earn such a privilege from one with as much honor as yourself. I only do what others should do and treat you fairly./ Ragnok saw the confusion in Harry's eyes and smiled softly.

"But Lord Potter, you are the first to do such since the people of Merlin's time. Surely you should be honored to the highest degree for what little hope of equality you have given us?" Harry paused thinking deeply before he smiled and reached for Ragnok, who took him from the now calm Flippy. Harry happily hugged the goblin shocking many of the goblins before yawning cutely and promptly falling asleep.

Ragnok, however, was ready to panic and looked to Snape as he squeaked, "What do I do?!" Snape coughed harshly to hide his amusement since he was not expecting a goblin lord to be afraid of babies of any kind.

"I'll take him from you and to his room to sleep. Have a good evening, Lord Ragnok. Please forgive us for being unable to see you leave." Ragnok laughed softly, not wanting to wake Harry.

"It is fine; he is still a baby and he needs to be cared for properly." Snape nodded respectfully before turning and walking into the manor with Harry soundlessly sleeping, wearing a peaceful, adorable look on his face.

.-.

The next year on Christmas day both Harry and Snape received orders from the ministry for different reasons.

Harry's read the following,

_Dear Caretaker of Harry James Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you and Harry are living at Potter Manor and are allowing certain dark beings near the boy. I request a meeting between the two of us and if I must I shall swear an oath to secrecy depending on how well he is being cared for. Albus Dumbledore, the Wizengamot, and __I __await an invitation to speak with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Millicent Bagnold_

_Prime Minister of Magic_

_PS. The Malfoy patriarch, Lucius Malfoy, also wishes to meet with you. The members who wish to meet with you are as follows:_

_Amelia Bones_

_Bartemius __Crouch Sr._

_Elphias Doge_

_Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian __Dumbledore_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Tiberius Ogden_

_Dolores Umbridge_

Harry laughed and decided to write a letter to Fudge and tell him whom he would allow into his house when the council came. Harry looked at Sev's serious face and realized that they thought he was a death eater. "Daddy! You won't believe this, the Prime Minister just mailed me saying that I have to invite a few people to inspect my living conditions!"

Harry picked up a feathered quill that allowed a person's magic to be scanned and dipped it into the truth serum ink combo on his desk. "I'll write to him and explain that I am emancipated."

_Dear Minister of Magic,_

_Hello, Lady Bagnold. I just received the __letter __you had written to me as Harry's Magical guardian. I am glad you are concerned for my heir but two of those people I refuse to let into my home for differing reasons. Albus Dumbledore is a traitor for allowing the man who gave the godfather oath, Sirius Orion Black, to go to jail when we know he was a decoy for the Dark Lord to target. Therefore I will not let any of you into my home until I hear of a trail for the boy's __godfather. If __I remember __correctly, __the papers never spoke of a trail for him. I'll also have to refuse Dolores Umbridge since she favored the Dark Lord's goals._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Potter_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Le Fay_

_Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Melrose_

_Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Gradwell_

Harry showed it to Sev and noticed the proud look on his face. "I can't believe you learned to write and speak in less then a year."

Harry cheekily grinned before whistling for his Shadow Hound. "Hey Darwyn, will you track the person who sent me this letter while giving him this one I wrote? Will you please do this for me?" Darwyn barked an affirmative before walking into a shadow and disappearing.

Harry walked to the window and watched the hippogriffs being groomed by his wolf friends. He had decided that they were hurt by their family and friends abandoning them. Harry had often told them to pick a trade or job and that he would hire them. Most of them did and were surprised at the high pay rate even while being trained in their job choice. They all respected Snape since they thought that he was the one who planned everything but there were a select few who knew the truth behind who planned the Grim Foundation.

Remus Lupin had come to live with them while acting as an adviser to Harry. Not only that but they now had seven squibs there who were learning potions, care of magical creatures, arithmancy and Runes. They had seventy werewolves and vampires working for him in different shops. He had eighty five house elves who all were fiercely loyal to him. And they had a couple hundred acres for them to roam upon.

Harry personally thought life was well since the horcruxes were gone. So did Sev.


	3. Notice

Hello, Those of you who have either Favorited or Followed this story. I am going to rewrite a few stories. The stories I will Redo are as follows:

Athena's Help = Blessings of Athena

Naruto and the Master of Death = (Same) Remake

The following Stories are ones I plan to continue, please for give me if your favorite/followed is not on either list:

Rise to Power

Harry Potter and Mana Institute of Magics and the Arcane

Runaway Angel


End file.
